Immersion
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Vous voulez en apprendre plus sur Sherlock ? Alors venez vous immerger dans son palais mental, et n'ayez crainte, John vous offre la visite guidée !
1. Prologue

J'ai imaginé ce petit recueil de drabbles de plus en plus longs comme une sorte d'immersion dans le palais mental de Sherlock...Donc voilà pourquoi vous aurez après ce court prologue, successivement un drabble de 100, 200, 300, 400, et 500 mots

* * *

Le palais mental de Sherlock était une sorte de trésor infini pour les autres. Certain voulait y entrer pour s'abreuver des connaissances qui y ruisselaient. D'autre voulait simplement comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière le détective. En soit, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, car si l'un d'eux avait pu ne serais-ce que frôler ce précieux temple, il y aurait vu une vie secrète derrière les murs du savoir. Sherlock disait que n'importe quel lieu faisait l'affaire… John, était convaincu du contraire. Il savait que Sherlock n'avait pas qu'un seul palais et que chacun d'eux révélait beaucoup sur la personnalité du consultant.


	2. La gare de Waterloo

[Défi 132 : M ; 100 mots max.] Ecrire sur une gare du Super2000 de JustPaulInHere dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons

* * *

Le premier lieu, fut celui qui étonna le plus John. De tous les endroits imaginés, la gare de Waterloo était lointaine. C'était le premier palais de Sherlock, le lieu devait donc rester simple… Et cette gare n'avait justement rien d'extraordinaire. C'était juste pour le détective un espace idéal pour réfléchir. Avec le temps, John trouva une autre explication. Les gares ne dormaient jamais, un peu comme le cerveau du détective. C'étaient aussi des lieux de passage, et le vétéran était persuadé qu'il tenait là, la preuve manifeste que Sherlock ne détestait pas les gens tant qu'il voulait le faire croire.


	3. La morgue de Molly

Le deuxième lieu était plus une manifestation de son instinct de survie qu'un réel palais mental. Il intervenait chez Sherlock à la façon d'une alarme inconsciente pour qu'il réagisse rapidement face à situation critique. Néanmoins John savait qu'il avait aussi une place singulière dans la vaste construction de l'ensemble de son palais. La morgue, dans l'esprit de Sherlock n'avait pas la même signification que pour tout autre être humain normal. Loin de représenter la mort, cet espace, il le considérait comme un refuge parce qu'involontairement ou non, il l'associait à Molly Hooper. Quand le détective lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu après que Mary lui ait tiré dessus, John se questionna un peu plus sur la signification cachée derrière ses révélations. Le vétéran se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement Molly, elle-même la constituante du temple de pensée de Sherlock. Après tout Sherlock avait vu une succession d'endroits différents dont l'unique vecteur commun, était l'apparition où la voix de la jeune femme qui le maintenait en vie. Depuis cette révélation John comprit qu'il était détenteur d'une partie importante du jardin secret de Sherlock. Et que ce dernier, tenait beaucoup plus à la timide pathologiste qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.


	4. Le manoir des Holmes

Le troisième lieu, John peinait clairement à se l'imaginer, probablement parce que c'était un lieu perdu qui n'appartenait qu'à la mémoire de la famille des Holmes. Sherlock lui avait simplement décrit l'endroit comme un dédale sans fin de couloirs, d'escaliers circulaires et de boiseries claires. John n'était pas dupe, il savait que le manoir des Holmes était bien plus que ça pour le détective. La présente de barbe rousse en était la preuve… Mais Sherlock qui connaissait à présent la vérité cachée derrière ce chien refusait obstinément d'en parler ce que John comprenait aisément. Quelque chose lui soufflait de toute façon que son palais mental occultait cette vérité et que barbe rousse était, et resterait toujours un gros chien roux se promenant dans le couloir. C'est en pensant à ça que quelque mois plus tard John commença à s'approcher un peu de la signification de cette partie du palais. Après avoir apprit l'existence d'Euros, John put en apprendre un peu plus sur Sherlock, en parvenant, selon les dires de l'aînée, a voir quel petit garçon le détective avait été. Pour reprendre ses mots, il était un enfant tout à fait banal. Ce qualificatif dans la bouche de Mycroft et de Sherlock était plus que péjoratif. Ils prétendaient toujours ne pas supporter l'ignorance des autres… Pour Mycroft, John n'avait aucune peine à le croire, en revanche concernant Sherlock, il était certain que le cadet mentait. John avait élaboré la théorie selon laquelle Sherlock leur enviait cette ignorance. En prenant en compte cette hypothèse cette partie du palais mentale du détective consultant prenait enfin tout son sens. C'était un paradis perdu dans lequel Sherlock venait non pas chercher des informations importantes mais se souvenir de sa candeur et de son ignorance. Regrettait-il sa fulgurante intelligence ? Probablement pas, il regrettait juste l'innocence.


	5. Le bureau de Mycroft

Le quatrième lieu fut à la fois celui que John considéra comme le plus normal, et celui aussi qui trahissait peut-être le plus la véritable personnalité de Sherlock. Le détective avait d'ailleurs parlé de cette partie de son palais à mi-mot comme s'il comprenait, bien malgré lui, la réelle signification sous jacente de cette endroit secret. Le vétéran n'avait pas tout de suite comprit en quoi avoir dans son palais mental, le bureau de Mycroft, était un aveu honteux. Non comme à chaque fois, John avait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir et trouver ce que ce lieu représentait et ce qu'il lui révélait sur Sherlock. La rivalité qui existait entre Mycroft et Sherlock s'était progressivement montrée à John comme n'étant qu'une piètre mascarade. Le vétéran n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel des deux jouaient la comédie. Probablement même qu'ils étaient tous les deux acteurs… Toujours est-il qu'il y avait, envers et contre tous, un réel amour fraternel entres les deux frères Holmes. C'était en suivant cette logique, que John comprit l'importance de cette partie du palais mental de Sherlock. Il imaginait que le bureau de Mycroft, géographiquement parlant, devait se situer à la toute fin du palais mental de Sherlock. Pour se l'expliquer, il le comparait souvent à une sorte de salle d'examen, un passage obligé. C'était dans ce lieu, qu'une fois développées, Sherlock soumettait ses théories à la tranchante logique personnifiée par Mycroft. En revanche, le consultant voyait les choses complètement différemment. Pour Lui cette pièce était juste « la représentation de la capacité de son frère à venir le contrarier et le rabaisser même dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles » Il n'était pas rare après tout que dans cette partie de son palais, Sherlock s'imaginait redevenir un enfant, alors que Mycroft lui était dans la force de l'âge adulte. Encore une fois John lui voyait les choses complètement autrement. Il ne voyait pas dans cette image la rivalité ou d'idée de supériorité de l'ainé sur le plus jeune. Pour le vétéran c'était plutôt comme si Sherlock cherchait inconsciemment et en permanence l'approbation de son frère aînée. Cela revenait donc à dire que pour Sherlock, l'avis de son frère est important, puis par analogie que son frère est important. N'étais-ce pas là une flagrante preuve de l'amour de Sherlock envers Mycroft ? John en était sûr, mais cette découverte, le vétéran préféra prudemment la garder pour lui.


	6. Le colisée

[Défi 051 : F ; 500 mots minimum] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : "C'est ça le colisée alors ? / - Oui. / - Oh. D'accord. ... J'imaginais ça plus... grand." Du Super 2000 de JustPaulInHere dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons

* * *

Enfin le dernier lieu découvert par John Watson, le fut complètement par erreur. Il était assez rare que Sherlock se trahisse, néanmoins cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, surtout après des années de vie commune. Le vétéran commençait à connaitre par cœur le détective, probablement même mieux que ce dernier se connaissait lui-même. Il savait déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions, comprendre le sens qui se cachait derrière un regard, ou encore les interrogations qui se profilaient derrière un froncement de sourcil. En l'occurrence ce fut à Rome, la magnifique capitale italienne, que Sherlock commis l'un de ces impairs. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour du tourisme, mais pour une énième affaire sordide rapportée par Mycroft, John souhaitait en profiter un peu. Le lieu incontournable à visiter était forcément le colisée, en plein centre de la ville. Alors que lui-même s'extasiait devant la splendeur de l'édifice qui traversait tant bien que mal le temps, Sherlock se contenta d'un :

" C'est ça le colisée alors ?

\- Oui

\- Oh. D'accord. J'imaginais ça plus… grand."

Le silence qui suivit surprit John qui se retourna vers Sherlock. Il s'attendait à une moquerie de sa part concernant son engouement pour un édifice en ruine vieux de 2000 ans, mais rien. Ce dernier avait cette expression particulièrement concentrée sur le visage, une expression qui le trahissait toujours. John savait parfaitement déceler les signes et interpréter ce petit froncement de sourcils. Son colocataire et ami venait de se déconnecter de la réalité pour s'immerger complètement dans son palais mental. Cette information acquise, le vétéran ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que Sherlock était en train de faire. Cela déclencha un fou rire chez lui presque incontrôlable. Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne cessait encore de le surprendre avec visiblement une nouvelle partie complètement insoupçonnée de son palais… Une partie qui souffrant de la comparaison avec l'originale, se devait d'être rapidement corrigée. En regardant à nouveau la structure de l'ancien amphithéâtre, le vétéran se demandant à quoi cet espace pouvait servir dans le palais mental… Puis naturellement, il repensa à tous les autres espaces prétendument « indispensables » à la réflexion de Sherlock…Il repensa au bureau de Mycroft, à la gare puis finalement à la morgue et à Molly. C'est à ce moment que John remarqua l'évidence. Si chaque lieu représentait bel et bien les différentes facettes de la personnalité de Sherlock, alors il manquait encore la plus importante de toutes. Il était de notoriété publique que l'intelligence du grand détective consultant Sherlock Holmes n'avait égal que son égo…Et quel meilleur moyen de représenter cela qu'un monument dressé à sa gloire dans son palais mental ? Il rit à nouveau en réalisant le double sens de ce que Sherlock avait dit plus tôt « J'imaginais ça plus…grand » Et effectivement John se demanda pourquoi son choix c'était portait sur ce « modeste » colisée… A l'évidence la muraille de chine aurait était un monument beaucoup plus représentatif de l'immense considération de Sherlock pour lui-même.


End file.
